


Espresso

by demmmy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Just a quick oneshot, M/M, and is not as useless of a gay as you would think he is, coffee shop AU, roger has a crushhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/pseuds/demmmy
Summary: Roger falls for the cute soft-spoken barista at the local coffeeshop.Coffee shop AU Joger oneshot. Because I'm cheesy.





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually planned on making this much longer, but sort of got stuck and didn't feel like writing more. I did like what I wrote so far though, so have this.
> 
> This also was the first Queen fanfiction I ever wrote!
> 
> (follow me on tumblr @discodeakys)

Roger doesn’t even like coffee that much. He’d much rather be sat down at a bar than in this quiet coffee shop, waiting for his order. The only reason he keeps finding himself visiting is him.

He’s cute, with mousy brown hair and a weird, charming smile and Roger cannot stop thinking about him. The first time was somewhat of a coincidence---he was grabbing coffee and teas for his friends as an apology for being late to their study session---and he had first met the cute barista that took his order. He didn’t know his name, but he didn’t care. The barista’s smile alone made his stomach do flips.

So now he frequents the shop. He still hasn’t found a drink he likes---he’s tried coffee with different syrups and all sorts of teas, but he knows what he really wants isn’t a caffeinated beverage.

“Vanilla Chai for Roger,” someone calls out. The soft voice is unmistakable.

It’s the barista.

His heart jumps in his throat as he walks up to the counter, accepting his drink, trying to not stare at the cute small curve of a smile the barista is wearing. He knows the other recognizes him---he’s been in here nearly every other day---and it feels like he’s hiding something behind his smile.

Before the barista can turn away and continue other orders, Roger stops him, calling out a quick, “Hey.”

The brunette turns around, his head slightly tilted in silent questioning, and Roger wants to scream. Why must this man be so adorable.

“What time does your shift end?” Roger asks, and he’s a little surprised at his own boldness. He knows so little about this man, and yet here he is, being up front and straight to the point with him. For a second, he worries that he might’ve crossed a boundary, but the small knowing smile is back on the other’s features.

“In about 30 minutes,” is all the barista says before turning back around to continue other orders. Roger doesn’t need more confirmation---the smile said it all---so he sat back down, ignoring his coffee, checking his watch every now and then to see how many minutes have passed.

Before he knew it, a familiar brunette was standing in front of him. 

“I didn’t think you’d stick around.” The barista was the first to speak, still smiling. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his hair was down now. Roger could now fully appreciate how soft the other’s hair looked. He met eyes with the other, offering a smile---with an air of cockiness. Because he was Roger.

“I didn’t think you’d actually take it so well,” Roger was honest for once in his goddamn life, before he stood up so he could face the other properly. “I’m Roger,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for the other to shake.

“I know.” He was smiling that damn smile again. Roger faltered.

“Right.” 

A laugh. “I’m John.” He shook his hand.

“It’s nice to properly meet you.” John agreed silently with a nod. Before Roger could allow himself to get lost in the other’s eyes, he caught himself, remembering what he wanted to say. “Are you free right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
